Someday, One day
by CuddleMeCupcakey
Summary: I actually started to cry, but you just looked at me, and beneath that big overgrown cowl, even behind those jet black shades, you smiled at me. That smile wasn't an amused chuckle you throw at others... you actually smiled.


_Story: Someday, One day...  
Author: xoSuNShiNe.AnGeLxo  
Spoilers: None really... I haven't got anything?! - BTW Rikku is WAY more mature - shocking, I know.  
Rated: Rated 13/15  
Song: Inspired on a song 'Someday, One Day - Christina Milian'  
Summary: __I actually started to cry, but you just looked at me, and beneath that big overgrown cowl, even behind those jet black shades, you smiled at me. That smile wasn't an amused chuckle you throw at others... you actually smiled._

* * *

I hate you. 

I know hate is a strong word, but I hate you.

Why do I hate you?

You left me here, that's what you did. You left me.

You just vanished, just went -_poof- _into a cloud of pyreflies, then you left me. That's what you did.

You left me when I needed you most. I can't believe you did that, you knew I needed you. I'm not strong like Yunie, she can hide everything behind that pretty smile of hers. I can't hide pain... I can't even hide my happiness, it's just so hard. But then there's you, you don't hide pain - you feel pain, but you continue life anyway as if nothing happened. No matter what I do, I try to smile. I smile for Yunie and Tidus, I smile for Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri - but that smile can't hide the _hate_ I feel.

I can't hide this pain, and I blame you.

'Memories are nice... but that's all they are.' - Remember that? That's what I said before the others went into the Farplane in Guadosalam. I taught myself to let go of the past, that's all the past is, accept life and go on. But how can I accept life when you were my life?! It's just so... annoying! I try and try to be so damn optimistic for Yunie, after killing Tidus' old man and turning Vegnagun into a pile of Machina scrap, you just come back in my head when I manage to drown my sorrows in sake!  
I grew up... I know, I'm surprised myself.

You said this was our story. You said that we're the new people of today, Yunie and Tidus have their story, Lulu and Wakka both have their story - they even have a child on the way! Kimahri even managed to find a mate in Mt. Gagazet surprisingly, but I'm happy for him, beneath that half-horned ronso laid a sensitive person.

You said this was our story, my story was with you. I know it was, so thanks to you I have no story, there can be no story if there isn't an ending. When Yunie did that pretty dance, I hated it. I instantly turned around, I will never forget that expression on your face. Before anyone realised you were being sent, I actually started to cry, but you just looked at me, and beneath that big overgrown cowl, even behind those jet black shades, you smiled at me. That smile wasn't an amused chuckle you throw at others... you actually smiled. Why didn't you smile more often?

I wish I could hide this, just lie and pretend everything is okay, even though I know everything is falling apart... I just want to smile like how I did when you were here. I just lie there in bed, and I'd just remember the times I'd sneak in your bed, when I'd snuggle in your musculant and brawn arms. Even if you were dead, and you may seemed cold, I loved to lie there and feel you beside me, and I didn't care if Tidus snapped me, it's not like I had stuff on him and my cousin. When I'd snuggle in your chest, when I was with you - Thats what made me smile.

You may of been cold, but that was always my warmth, you were my warmth. But now since that warmth has gone, it's like my warmest summers are like the darkest winters

I blame you for that.

I blame you for everything, we were so... happy, I thought this would last forever. I guess I was wrong? Maybe even naive?! But that's just what makes me human, even if you were dead, you were more than alive to me. I hate it, you were so real... I actually thought that you were alive, I thought you wouldn't be sent up with Uncle Braska and mum.

I can't believe I'm crying... again, my eyes are hurting like before. I've really got to stop crying.

I just want to live like I'm happy, I just want to live with you here. You were here to protect me, when that Chimera tried to attack me, you ran in front of me and took a head on collision, but through that russet eye, all I could see was determination and hatred. People were scared when they saw that look, but I loved it, it made me feel like I was special to someone, even if it was to a man twice my age. After that, you grabbed Masamune out of the Chimera's face, tossed it over your back like you always do, then you just walked off while everyone stared at you completely horrified, then you looked down at me giving me the whole 'Don't take on fiends three times your height' lecture, even though I bursted out laughing half way through it, I just couldn't help but laugh, it was so cute when you looked after me.

You know, I met the guy who changed my life - that's when I met you. But I hate you for making me think that. I hate you for making me think that we'd be in the long run. I hate you for making me feel this way, I hate you, but at the same time...

Why do I love you?

* * *

_'I hate you...'_

_Sitting on the ground once more, she looked out the horizon. Her tears continued to flow once more, looking to the side, where her Godhand claw laid upon the grassy floors. There was no bright light out tonight, there were no stars she could wish upon, no star she could call her own. She just sighed, wiping away yet another tears that stained her cheek._

_Feeling a light zephyr breeze trace through her hair she left down, the warmth had totally left her body. Her body longed for someone to be held against, she wanted to feel belonged, longing to be in her lover's arms. __'I hate you.'_

_Instead, a grimace appeared on her face, the more she thought about it, the more she felt the loathing trace in her blood, it was running in her veins, waiting for the hatred to take over her fragile heart, though her heart refused to become poisoned with the hatred, she still hated him. Nothing will ever change that, all the pain he put her through... Nothing._

_'No... you don't hate me.'_

_Bolting up instantly, she felt a musculant hand press upon her shoulder. Her emerald green eyes drew wide, she went numb. She refused her tears to pass in the meantime, she was too shocked. Shaking her head as she dug her head deep within her arms, her mind was playing tricks on her, it was false happiness, her mind has done this once before, and she refused to be taken by this again._

_'Leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you!!!' She tried to scream, she fought it away, but that broad hand continued to stay upon my small shoulder. The girl fought him away, she knew he wasn't here._

_'Rikku...'_

_She froze. Then it occured to the Al Bhed princess, this was all too real.She slowly turned around, she needed to see if this was real, maybe... just maybe._

_'... Auron?!'_

_Kneeling on the ground, his Masamune laid upon the ground beside Godhand. The Al Bhed Princess remembered having Masamune in her possession, no one could get it. On the blade was the blood of a Chimera, I couldn't help but smile in my head.  
__Rikku looked up on his russet eye, even though that cowl remained, she could tell he was smiling behind it, not that amusing chuckle he threw off at anyone... he actually smiled. _

_No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't place her happiness in words, nor would the words come out, but all the happiness she could phase into words stood right in front of her. It was a miracle.  
__  
Rikku stood there, feeling his hand slowly wipe away the tears that stained her eyes. He was here to take her away, to take the pain away, to take her misery away, he wanted to take her away... far away..._

_Someday, one day._

* * *

Please read and review guys! This is my first Aurikku!

xoSuNShiNe.AnGeLxo


End file.
